


When Jordan met Adam

by liverpoolporn



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Breeding, Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, Rimming, bareback, finding happiness, first encounters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-06 17:30:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5425697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liverpoolporn/pseuds/liverpoolporn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steven wants to see Jordan happy. He thinks he might have found him the perfect man, and an England training camp gives him the perfect opportunity to play matchmaker.</p><p>Comments and feedback always appreciated.</p><p>Hope you enjoy :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Matchmaker

**Author's Note:**

> Lallanderson is real.
> 
> Epilogue at the end.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter provides Jordan's backstory and a prologue about Steven's attempts to set him up with Adam. It's mostly non-explicit aside from a short reference to Jordan and Steven having a previous relationship.

 

Driving into the England National Team training ground at St George's Park for his first England call up in 18 months, Jordan Henderson doesn't think his life can get much better than this.

 

It's November 2013 and he's playing the best football of his career so far at Liverpool. He's rewarded with a return to the England squad just 9 months before the World Cup.

 

Little does he know that in years to come he'll look back on this training camp as one of the best moments of his life, and not for footballing reasons.

 

 

A little back story. Jordan was always a great talent and a well respected and well liked lad coming through the ranks at Sunderland. But those close to him knew that beneath the surface not everything was as well at it seemed. Jordan was gay. But in the rough, laddish culture at the Tyneside club he couldn't feel comfortable with his sexuality.

 

In 2010/11, his last season at Sunderland, his manager Steve Bruce had shown great sympathy to his young captain's situation. One of the few people in football who knew Jordan's secret, his captain felt he could hide it no longer and broke down in tears when he told his boss. Bruce promised the lad he'd do everything he could to see him right. He had already accepted that his biggest talent was going to move on to greener pastures at the end of the season. Upon learning that he was gay he concluded there was only club for him.

 

He called Steven Gerrard. It was an open secret amongst the upper echelons of English football that Gerrard was bisexual. His five year relationship with Xabi Alonso had spilt out into the open at Liverpool in 2005 and ever since Gerrard had done everything he could to make his club the most gay friendly football club in the world. Doing so had given the club another USP, attracting talented gay players from all over the world who wanted a club where they could be open about who they were.

 

Gerrard was very keen to help, he told Bruce he'd met Henderson before and liked him, that he rated him as a player and would lobby hard for his signature, as he often did for gay players. Word came back to Bruce that the scouts liked Henderson a lot too and that Kenny Dalglish, the Liverpool manager, was also sympathetic to the situation. Things moved quickly and a £20m deal was agreed and announced in the summer.

 

But even after arriving at Liverpool, Jordan struggled to get comfortable with himself. He had feelings for some of the lads around him, particularly Steven. He had a few quiet dates with his new captain, and lost his virginity to the older man. But it didn't feel right for him to be with another man. He was racked by self-loathing and his depression. Besides, he didn't enjoy bottoming, but neither did Steven, who had insisted on topping. He had gone on in limbo for the next few years, openly gay to his team mates, but without any more dates, and no more sex.

 

Back to November 2013. Steven had remained sympathetic to Jordan, and wanted to do everything in his power to makes his young team mate happy. In the months running up to the England training camp he'd been talking to his mate Rickie Lambert at Southampton. Rickie was straight but had a very good relationship with Adam Lallana, who had confessed to him, when drunk, that he was gay and at a loose end about what to do, not feeling able to risk his reputation as Southampton captain by coming out to the squad. Adam told Rickie that he'd been in a relationship with a lad from outside football as a teenager, but had kept celibate since becoming a professional, afraid of the consequences of being outed publicly.

 

Steven had a feeling that the two men might suit each other well, and he focused his mind on how to play matchmaker for two players who lived on opposite sides of the country. Both players being in the form of their lives had led to England call ups, and the perfect opportunity.

 

As England captain, it was already Steven's role to foster good relations between players. Usually, these England camps are sober occasions, but Steven decided this one would be a little different. He persuaded Roy Hodgson, the England manager, that in a World Cup year, the squad needed a few good bonding sessions, and that Roy should let him take the whole squad out for a few beers.

 

The first night of the camp, Steven rented a local pub for the night and out they went. Steven told the squad that the new players needed to get to know each other the most, and that they should sit together. That meant Adam, Jordan, and Jay Rodriguez on a table together, Rickie and Steven joined them. Steven quickly let the night get out of hand. A few beers turned to many and the whole squad was having a merry time. Steven had worried that the two shy lads might struggle to develop a rapport at first, but was delighted to see them immediately hit it off. As the beer flowed the squad became more and more raucous, players chopped and changed tables and generally everybody talked to everybody. Towards the end, the players were singing songs and dancing on tables.

 

All that is, except for Jordan and Adam. Throughout the night the two of them were deep in conversation, almost oblivious to the other players around them. They only left each other side to go to the bathroom or buy each other rounds.

 

Eventually, several hours later than they were due back, the squad staggered back to St George's park. Steven had even gone as far as pulling some strings to make sure that Adam and Jordan shared a room. On the way back, he wondered to himself whether anything would happen between the two that night. Looking at them, he laughed to himself about how stupid that idea was. Adam was on Jordan's back getting a piggy back ride, wearing a traffic cone on his head. They were singing Rudimental's “Free” badly out of tune, and were drinking large bottles of Bulmers that they had slipped out of the pub.

 

Even if they do get off with each other tonight, Steven thought, they'll be far too drunk to remember any of it.

 

The next day, Jordan came to see Steven during a quiet moment after training.

 

“Hey Ste, can I talk to you for a sec?” Jordan began.

 

“Of course, what's up?”

 

“What do you think of Adam?” Jordan enquired shyly.

 

“Seems a nice lad, him. Good looking too don't you think?” Steven replied with a cheeky grin.

 

Jordan blushed.

 

“Yeah, no yeah. Definitely.” Came the uncertain reply.

 

“You two seemed to get on like a house on fire last night.” Stevie continued.

 

“Really? You think?” Jordan said with a smile.

 

“For sure mate, Rickie thought the same.”

 

“Well yeah, I do like him...” Jordan started, then paused. “The thing is, I think I really like him a lot. Like you know… Like like him.”

 

Steven was about to say something when Jordan continued.

 

“You see there was a moment last night. After we got back from the pub. We were somehow lying on the bed in our room just laughing. Like laughing our nuts off you know. And we rolled towards each other, you see, and there was a moment...” Jordan hesitated for a second, then continued again. “I almost kissed him, I mean… he leaned into me like he was going to kiss me too. Like we both wanted it. But I panicked cos I didn't want to kiss him and get rejected or freak him out, you know. You know I'm not out to that many guys around the squad.”

 

Steven smiled. “Jordan mate, I'm pretty sure Adam likes you too. In fact,” Steven put an arm around his younger teammate, “In fact, Adam told Rickie that he feels the same way about you.” Steven lied, but he was certain that it was true having the seen the chemistry the two had together.

 

“You mean he's gay too?” Jordan was dumbfounded.

 

“Yes mate, but he's shy like you, Rickie's the only person he's told.”

 

“You're serious?” Jordan was unbelieving.

 

“100 %”.

 

“You best not be pulling my leg here, mate. It's out of order if you are.” Said, Jordan sounding hurt and angry already.

 

Steven pulled Jordan closer to him with the arm he had over his shoulder. He looked him in the eye and prodded his index finger into Jordan's chest to emphasise his point. “Look Jord, everything I've said is absolutely true. I saw how you two were last night. I've never seen you look so happy talking to anyone mate, you almost kissed last night and I doubt that was just down to the alcohol. This could be your chance to really be happy with someone, tell him how you feel.”

 

Jordan could tell from Steven's tone that his captain wasn't on the wind up. He listened intently as Stevie was speaking.

 

“Ok you're right, I'll tell him. Thanks mate.”

 

“No problem Jord, anytime.”

 

Jordan turns to leave and then turns back shyly.

 

“One other thing Stevie… In case it all goes well tonight… Well...”

 

“Spit it out mate?” Steven jokes.

 

“Can I borrow some lube?”

 


	2. Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter can be read as PWP. If you're not into that kind of thing you may want to skip it. 
> 
> I tried to capture the lad's excitement and inexperience in the moment. And to paint the scene with as much detail as possible.

That night, Adam and Jordan sit together at the team dinner and are again absolutely engrossed in each other's company. Jordan takes it as a good sign that there's no awkwardness between them after the moment they had the night before. Nonetheless, Jordan has butterflies in his stomach. It feels like he's risking a lot if he tells Adam. Like somehow they won't be friends if he tells him he likes him but Adam doesn't like him back that way. His mind wonders occasionally as he talks to Adam, turning the words he plans to use over and over in his head. A few times, he catches Stevie and Rickie looking over at the two of them, with encouraging smiles on their faces. Surely another good sign.

 

After dinner, the players retire to their rooms.

 

“Do you want to take a shower first or can I?” Jordan asks, half bottling it.

 

“You can if you like… Or maybe we can take one together” Adam jokes awkwardly. It's the first awkward moment between the two of them since they met. They both smile at first and then their eyes catch and they sheepishly look at the floor, not knowing where to look.

 

There's a rare silence. Adam's joke hangs in the air between the two of them. Both men contemplate what to say next in their heads.

 

Jordan decides this is moment and he has to take the plunge. He sits on the foot of one of the room's two double beds as he begins.

 

“Look Adam, I need to tell you something” Adam sits next to him as Jordan says the words.

 

“Look... I think I really like you. Like really like you… Like, I really think, I really like you.”

 

Jordan's wants to curse himself for the clumsiness of the words. But before he can process what's happening, Adam puts his hand on the inside of Jordan's thigh.

 

“I think I – like – really like you too, Jordan”. Adam says with a smile. And leans into kiss the Liverpool midfielder.

 

Jordan's struck by how soft Adam's lips are. He's also taken aback by how natural this feels, how relieved he is that Adam likes him back. He likes the feel of Adam's beard bristling against his stubble as they kiss. Their kisses are respectful, each soaking in the feel and the tenderness of each others lips and enjoying the sensation of their breath on each other's skin. They don't use tongues at first. Jordan slides his left hand past Adam's ear as they kiss, feeling the bristly shaved hairs on his temple against his palm as before gripping the back of his partner's head and pulling him closer to him.

 

They kiss like this for a few minutes before Adam breaks it off.

 

“How about we really do take that shower together, Jord?” He asks with a smile.

 

Jordan nods. Adam gets up to head for the bathroom, but as he steps past Jordan, the Liverpool man grabs him by the hips and theatrically pulls him back to the bed, throwing him down next to him. He climbs on top and plants a big open mouth snog on Adams lips, pinning his partner down down as he slips his tongue into his warm mouth.

 

The two lads kiss like this for a minute before Jordan stops, and looks Adam hard in the eye.

 

“Sorry, I just had to get another taste of your gorgeous mouth” he says.

 

Equally theatrically as he threw Adam down just a minute before. Jordan gets up and darts for the bathroom.

 

Adam follows him into their white marble ensuite. Jordan has set the walk in shower on full blast. Adam and Jordan meet each other in the centre of the spacious bathroom. They put their arms round each other necks and kiss again. The kisses are rapacious and open mouthed. It's been a long time since either man had been with anyone. Neither have ever felt so turned on.

 

They strip each other's clothes as they kiss. Shirts come off first. Of the two men, Jordan is the thicker and stronger built. His skin is clear, hairless and smooth. He is the consummate athlete, his muscles are large and well defined, he has strong pecks, a clear six pack and an Apollo's belt. Adam's skin is also smooth and hairless but by contrast his build is more slender and less rugged. His skin is paler and he has a tattoo of an angel stretching from just below his nipple to his hip, covering the left side of his abdomen. Next they pull each others tracksuits down, and fling their socks off. They're both wearing tight boxers, Adam's white, Jordan's black. They pull each other tighter as they make out, both men have slid their hands down to each others arse and are getting a feel for each other through the cotton, as their rock hard cocks press against each other. Neither man is in any hurry, they savour each others taste and feel as they kiss for what seems like hours, whilst the hot water continues to pour from the shower, filling the bathroom with steam.

 

Eventually they pull each others boxers down, two large erections pop out. Both have their pubic areas completely shaved. Jordan's is the larger and thicker of the two men. His cock stands at a proud 8 inches, with a powerful girth, circumcised head and a strong upward curve towards his navel, his large balls hanging perfectly beneath his erection. The perfect athlete, his glute muscles are huge and give his posture a strong posterior tilt, accentuating the size of his powerful legs.

 

At 6 inches, Adam's cock isn't small either. His erection sticks straight out from his hips and his balls pale in comparison to Jordan's despite being average sized. Precum leaks from his foreskin. His arse is not as well defined as Jordan's, his posture is less athletic and more upright, and his legs are slimmer too. Adam slenderness, and shorter height (Jordan is three inches taller than him) means he is dwarfed by the Liverpool man when they embrace. Adam has never felt as secure as he does being cradled in Jordan's big muscular arms.

 

Adam and Jordan are lost in each others lips and stay kissing, wrapped in each others arms in the middle of the bathroom. They lightly jerk each other a little as they make out before making their way into the shower.

 

“You're so fucking sexy.” Jordan says as they enter the shower together. “Anyone ever tell you that?” He asks as he pins Adam against the tile wall and kisses him again. The hot water cascades down onto the two men from the large shower head.

 

“Not as sexy as you.” Replies Adam. “I'm a dirty boy. I need you to clean me. Lather me up.”

 

Jordan reaches for the Original Source Mint and Teatree shower gel. Squirts a big load on his hand and twists Adam around so he's facing the tiles. He leans into Adam, pushing his body into the wall with his own body making the space the two men occupy seem small and claustrophobic. Jordan starts by kissing Adam's ears and then his neck as he lathers his partner's back and shoulders. He rests his erect cock in the crack of Adam's arse as he does so, not penetrating, just positioning his wide girth between Adam's two cheeks with his head pointing up towards the middle of Adam's back. The combination of sensations is an absolute delight for Adam. The tickle of Jordan's lips and tongue against his skin. The tingle of the shower gel on his body. The splash of the hot water. The intimacy of being pushed into the wall by his muscular partner's body and the sheer sexiness of knowing that it's Jordan's dick which is pushing into the small of his back. Adam never wants these feelings to end but after 10 or so minutes of getting kissed and massaged, Jordan turns him back round, hands him the shower gel and says “my turn now”.

 

Adam takes the gel and plants a kiss on Jordan lips. He pushes his partner back slightly so Jordan's not entirely under the stream of the water. Then he begins to lather his chest and stomach and then his balls and his cock. They keep kissing as Adam plays with Jordan's cock and balls and the foam. He presses Jordan's dick into his torso as he puts his mouth to his partner's ear and in a whisper barely audible over the sound of the water, he asks “Are you ready to fuck me now, sexy?”

 

They wash the last of the soap off each other's bodys and exit the shower. They dry each other on the way out of the bathroom but still leave the floor soaking wet. Adam jumps onto the king sized bed and lies on his back on top of the white satin sheet. Jordan jumps on top of him and plants his knees either side of Adam's chest, straddling him and pointing his dick at his chin.

 

“I think you've got the biggest dick in the world” Adam says laughing, before straining his neck to lick the head all over with his tongue. Jordan moans with delight before shuffling forward, grabbing the base of his shaft and pointing his dick forcefully towards Adam's lips. Adam obligingly opens his mouth and Jordan enters, sliding to the back of his partners throat before withdrawing and then re-entering, thrusting in and out. Adam sucks hard as Jordan fucks his mouth. He enjoys the salty taste of precum and the feeling of his lips stretching around Jordan's wide girth. Adam puts his hands on the globes of Jordan's arse as he gets his mouth fucked, as if to encourage him to go faster rather than slow down. Eventually, Adam gags as it gets harder and harder to breathe through his nose, and Jordan pulls out and jerks his cock whilst his partner licks his balls.

 

Adam slides himself up the bed so that Jordan is over his waist rather than his chest, then sits up to kiss Jordan. He then pushes his partner down onto the bed and lies on top of him, then kisses all the way down his body back to Jordan's cock. Adam grabs the base of the shaft, licks the head and goes down on him. Jordan moans with delight as Adam deepthroats him, gagging occasionally and soaking his big cock with saliva. Adam, the more experienced of the two men, knows what he's doing when it comes to blowjobs. The sight and skill of Adam humming on his big dick is too much for Jordan, and feels himself getting close to orgasm.

 

“Oh shit, I think I'm gonna cum”

 

“Not on my watch” Adam replies and immediately relinquishes Jordan's length from his mouth and pulls down sharply on his testicles to stop him coming. Adam strokes his own cock as he does so to get his erection back to full strength and then flops down beside Jordan on the bed.

 

“Now it's your turn.”

 

Jordan had only sucked dick twice before, and distinctly remembers Stevie gently taking the piss out of his lack of finesse when it came to giving blowjobs. Nonetheless, he's enthusiastic. He bolts up and positions himself over Adam's prostate body so his knees are planted either side of Adam's. Then he repositions his partner's hips with his hands and bends forward from his hips to get his mouth on his cock, sticking his arse back as he does so. Jordan puts his lips around Adam's dick and goes down, getting most of his length into his mouth before coming back up. Adam's initial moans of pleasure turn to laughter as he realises his partner has no idea what he's doing.

 

“Jordan babe, do you know what you're doing down there?” He says laughing, as he ruffles Jordan's hair.

 

“Uggh yeah, sure. I think, I mean… not really” Jordan replies, with a hurt look on his face and a little precum dripping off his bottom lip.

 

“I'll tell you what to do, ok sexy?” Says Adam.

 

“First, purse your lips so that they cover your teeth, trust me it doesn't feel good to get your dick chewed.” Adam begins, and Jordan does so. “Then, actually suck. Like suck like you'd suck a lollypop. Then use your tongue to lick my – ohhh yeahhh that's it. Like that.” Adam says as he snaps his head back in delight at Jordan licking his head and shaft. “Now use your hands to rub my thigh and balls as you suck.” Jordan follows Adam's every instruction as he sucks him, sending his partner into sheer ecstacy. After about 15 minutes, Jordan grows tired and stops.

 

“Get me ready to be fucked now.” Adam commands, as he turns himself over and presents his arse to Jordan. “You ever rimmed anyone before?”

 

Jordan hadn't, but had always wanted to. He dives straight in, lapping at Adam's arse crack with his tongue and kissing the inside of his cheeks. Then he sucks his tight pink arsehole vigorously. Adam's cheeks are soft and warm, and he smells faintly of the mint shower gel they had just been using in the shower. Adam's back arches and spasms as he moans with delight, he dry humps the mattress a little as his partner rims him.

 

Adam moans softly, “aaww fuck. Fuck yeeeeeeeeah. Oh my god. You're so amazing. Aww fuck. Fuck yeeaaaaaaaah” as Jordan's big tongue paints his arsehole in saliva.

 

When Jordan's had enough of rimming, he puts his arms around Adam's neck and moves his body up his partner's. He lies his torso on top of Adam's back and kisses his neck and ears whilst resting his huge dick in between his partners cheeks. Jordan gently grinds up and down as he kisses Adam and presses their bodies into the mattress. Between the two men's torsos, the tip of Jordan's dick rubs against the small of Adam's back, and spreading precum all over his pale skin.

 

From this position, Jordan reaches across to the bedside table where he grabs the lube that Stevie lent him. He sits up, his knees still planted either side of Adam's thighs and his dick resting on his partners cheeks. He squirts a huge amount of lube onto his dick and Adam's arse beneath, and then massages the hole. Then he squirts more lube on his hand and sticks a first finger into Adam, which slips with ease into the relaxed sphincter. He then precedes to two fingers, three and then four. Adam moans with delight as Jordan explores his hole.

 

“Fuck meeeeeeeeeee. Fuck me nowwwwwwwww” Adam begs, as Jordan's fingers stretch and play with his hole.

 

Jordan squirts more lube on his shaft and jerks himself a few times to coat his dick evenly. Then he grips the base of his shaft to guide the head into Adam's hole. Adam' moans loudly as Jordan's thick girth stretches his sphincter further. Jordan worries for a moment whether other players can hear Adam's moans, but he doesn't care. As he slides the first two inches in, Jordan lets go of his shaft and grabs Adam's hips, pinning him to the bed. Adam feels like Jordan's cock will never end as he feels it slide deeper and deeper into his rectum. Jordan slowly slips every inch of his 8 inch monster into Adam before pausing briefly to kiss his ears and neck.

 

“You're the sexiest man I've ever met, I'm so glad we're doing this” He whispers in Adam's ear before beginning to withdraw just as slowly as he entered. Adam moans loudly with delight as Jordan pulls out. Jordan thrusts back in and precedes to build a rhythm, speeding up a little with every thrust. He alternates between leaning forward onto Adam's back as he kisses his neck and keeping upright as he pins Adam's hips to the bed with his hands. Adam loves the feel of Jordan's thick warm cock sliding in and out of his sphincter, massaging his prostate in a way he's never experienced before.

 

“Let me turn over, I want to kiss you back” Adam declares as Jordan leans in again to kiss his neck.

 

Jordan slips out and Adam turns himself over. Jordan leans down and kisses his new lover, he takes in the view of the slim body beneath him, Adam's dick pointing up to his naval and leaking precum all over his flat stomach. Jordan pulls Adam's legs up and rests them on his shoulders, then grabs a pillow and puts it under Adam's coccyx to point his arse up a little. Jordan puts more lube on his cock and into Adam's hole then guides the first two inches of his length back in. Adam gasps as he is penetrated again, then Jordan leans forward so that he can kiss Adam, supporting his weight with his elbows on the bed either side of Adam's chest. He holds his partner in his arms as they kiss, and Jordan begins to thrust. Adam puts his arms round Jordan's back and clings to his partner as he is fucked. Again Jordan starts slow but quickly builds to a long deep rhythm, Adam taking all 8 inches in with each thrust.

 

They fuck in this position, barely breaking their lips apart, for a good twenty minutes. Suddenly without warning Adam cums all over his belly from prostate simulation. Jordan can feel Adam's arsehole tighten around his cock as his partner cums. He rights himself a little, and still fucking Adam passionately, jerks his partner's cock to milk more come onto his stomach. Adam comes twice more, huge splodges of white hot jizz landing on his nipples and even splashing the bottom of his chin.

 

The sight of Adam, smiling up at him, covered in his own warm jizz is too much for Jordan. He begins to come too, deep inside Adam. Adam loves the feel of Jordan's hot jizz in his rectum, he can feel Jordan's huge cock pulse and contract inside him as his partner cums multiple times. After releasing his second jetful of jizz, Jordan stops thrusting, his whole shaft inserted into Adam, and leans forward to kiss him again, slobbering him with big, warm, open mouthed kisses. Jordan comes again for a third, fourth, fifth and sixth time before stopping. He and Adam keep kissing for a minute longer before Jordan withdraws his semi flaccid cock. His shaft is covered in his own come and when he withdraws, more of his come oozes out of Adam's pink hole onto the bed sheets

 

Jordan collapses next to Adam in the bed, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him close.

 

“How was that?” Jordan asks.

 

“Un-be-liev-able” replies Adam, still exhausted and struggling to get the syllables out.

 

“I'm so glad I met you” says Jordan, nuzzling his nose into Adam's neck as he spoons him from behind.

 

“I'm glad I met you too.”

 

For a moment, Jordan almost tells Adam that he loves him, but thinks better of it.

 

“I better take a shower” Says Adam, getting out of bed and heading for the bathroom to wash off the come which is dribbling down his leg as he walks.


	3. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The epilogue. A brief outline of where Adam and Jordan's relationship goes from here and a little peak into the future too.

That night, Jordan and Adam have sex again and then stay up into the early hours of the morning just spooning and talking. In the morning, they wake up and have round 3 before training. The rest of the training camp passes in a flash with the two lads fucking morning and night, spending virtually all their free time in each other's company.

 

Jordan tells Steven all about it when they get back to Liverpool training at Melwood. Jordan asks his captain to do everything he can to get the club to sign Adam, Steven promises he will and tells Jordan that he should lobby the manager too and that he shouldn't underestimate his influence at the club.

 

For the rest of the season, Jordan and Adam travel to visit each other whenever one or the other has a day off. Friends of both players remark how much happier they seem, but can't explain why. Their form on the pitch goes from strength to strength too.

 

They look forward to the March international break with relish, it allows them 12 precious days in each others company. When Jordan gets himself sent off in the dying moments of Liverpool's 3-2 win over Manchester City in April, Adam is with him that night to hold him in his arms and comfort him over his suspension. As he is also there for Jordan when in Jordan's absence, a first title in two decades slips from Liverpool's grasp.

 

In early May, Jordan gets the news from his manager that a deal for Adam is possible that summer, and that the club have made his signature their number 1 priority. Southampton drive a hard bargain and Adam endures a month of torment as a deal is thrashed out. Eventually he breaks down in tears in front of his chairman, shouting at him that he'd been miserable for years but always been a top professional, begging him “let me be happy. Let me be with Jordan!” A deal is reached soon after.

 

That summer both players go to the World Cup together and are room-mates again. During a rare private moment outside of the bedroom, a late night walk on Copacobana beach Jordan plucks up the courage to say the three words he wanted to tell Adam on their first night together.

 

“I love you” Jordan told Adam. “I love you too, Jordan” came the reply, and the two engaged in a rare public snog.

 

After the World Cup, Adam moved to Liverpool. He bought himself a house for appearances sake, but from day one he lived almost exclusively with Jordan. Over time, their relationship although no less passionate or loving, became an open one. Both had grown immensely in sexual confidence since their relationship started and both agreed they wanted to enjoy pleasures of the flesh with some of the other gay players in football, not least at Liverpool. Jordan also grew and grew in stature around the club. He became the squad' vice captain that season, and Steven encouraged him to do everything a captain would do, preparing his younger teammate for his absence. This included being responsible for squad bonding sessions, and even led to Jordan and Adam hosting open invitation sex parties for their Liverpool teammates once a month. Which were always well attended.

 

At the end of the 2015 season, Jordan and Adam quietly holidayed together at a villa in Provence. There, Jordan proposed. And Adam, of course, said yes. They agreed to marry shortly before the 2016 European Championships in France. Steven offered his 12 bedroom holiday villa in Tuscany for the location, which the two men gratefully accepted.

 

They plan to marry in front of their Liverpool teammates and selected close friends from across football.


End file.
